


Let's Make A Deal

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Creepy Russia (Hetalia), Dark, Dark Hetalia, Dark Russia (Hetalia), Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Russia has Issues (Hetalia), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: (Dark!Hetalia) America never intended for a lot of things. His economy to spiral, his brain and heart to be confused by a few long forgotten and buried feelings directed towards England, and for Russia to decide he wants to go to war with him. Bonds will be tested, alliances will be formed, and family will be defined as a battle is fought. But is it a war America can win?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	1. One

There had never been a better time to leave a G8 meeting early.

Well, there had been plenty of times, like when Northern Italy had decided it was a good time to try and teach everybody the basic of good pasta making. Or when several cats decided to crawl out of Greece's shirt and curl up on the table causing several girl nations to squeal and wave their arms excitedly (also Poland, because apparently G8 meetings had turned into every nation on the face of the planet shows up and spouts random bullshit until Germany yells at everyone to shut up in his loud and threatening language and Northern Italy yells about his food again).

Well, Alfred F. Jones, America, had had more than enough early on today. The walk to his hotel had proven to be quite long and it had almost felt like he was walking through some kind of wind tunnel. People met him on the street, asking for autographs, solutions and his opinions to various problems, and just simply staring at him because he existed. He'd barely heard the words they'd said, his shaking fingers handing over pieces of paper with his totally bad ass signature on them or shaking hands and worrying about how sweaty his were.

The crowds thinned and Alfred's head throbbed.

Rarely did nations get sick. This wasn't a good time to be sick. It was never a good time, but especially not with all those eyes on him earlier today.

Britain had hosted the meeting this time. It had been a lovely venue, with tea at every place marker (which Alfred promptly ignored and loudly slurped down an extra-large soda to try and gain more caffeine), and dry as the desert biscuits that nobody ate. Germany took the tiniest bite to be polite, but promptly spit it out when he thought nobody was looking.

Alfred had considered the tea for his raw throat, but every time he took the cup in his hands they shook, and he'd decided to just try talking as fast as possible to distract from that fact instead.

Alfred set his hotel key down beside his wallet on the side table and let out a deep sigh. The room felt loud, despite the curtains being pulled and the air conditioner on the lowest setting. Arthur Kirkland's handwriting was scrawled across little white cards in every room on the desk, welcoming them all to his country. Alfred had ignored this, much like he had ignored Arthur throughout most of the meeting.

They'd made eye contact several times. Arthur's eyes showing genuine concern for Alfred as the nation stumbled through his speech a few times and also managed to get into the slightest of arguments with Russia.

Another reason Alfred had left the meeting so early; he hadn't wanted to go any further with Russia than he already had. Tensions had been running high between the two nations for a while now, and some of Alfred's comments from earlier were bound to make it worse.

He didn't care. He couldn't care. He was a hero and as a hero he had a certain obligation to stand his ground and bust some balls when chance arose. Ivan Braginsky was the least of his problems right this moment.

Staying upright was the biggest one.

Alfred fumbled around in the dresser drawers searching for comfortable clothing to relax in. A few of the nations had insisted he join them in exploring the various British pubs and restaurants to bar crawl (a rather exuberant expense on the company credit card considering how much alcohol it usually took to get a nation drunk), but Alfred had politely declined.

America doing something politely. Another chance for Arthur to question what was going on. Instead, he'd just stared like earlier, while Ivan stared harder and longer from behind him, silently threatening Alfred to back away and to not even consider being in the same airspace any longer.

Alfred figured it was for the best that he retire for the evening. He'd lose too much money betting with France and Prussia on how many less than heterosexual thoughts would be passing between Germany and Northern Italy that evening. Last time, he'd been out thirty thousand dollars and the president had yelled at him for a solid half hour before having to brief the nation on the latest calamity.

He missed the smaller G8 meetings. The OG ones, as he called it, with just the original Axis and Allies. Before the other nations had a real say and he still controlled half of their income with his country's excessive consumerism. Before the president high fived him with vigor for every document he signed and every deal he made before turning to talk to another member of his cabinet and forgetting all about the praise-giving. Before so much shit went down.

Before, when he could still delicately make fun of Arthur, and not have fifteen new allies of Britain's crawling down his throat for the remarks.

Alfred's phone buzzed several times, at least ten before he silenced it, and grabbed some fresh boxers for the shower. It was more than likely one of two group chats he'd been put in with everybody back home. The G8 chat was pretty silent, considering every nation in it was probably more than halfway shitfaced by now. Alfred sighed, shutting the bathroom door. The president's gifs of funny talking animals would have to wait.

After almost having passed out twice under the steam, Alfred took special care to keep on his feet headed back to the bed. His body felt so heavy. God, why was he feeling like this? He rubbed at his temples, hoping to alleviate some of the pain from behind his tired eyes, but to no avail. Searing pain danced up underneath his eyelids and into his jaw.

"Dude…" he muttered to himself as he basically collapsed onto the bed.

His phone was highly illuminated. His fingers trembled as he turned down the brightness and let out a fierce round of coughing, he hadn't anticipated prior. He scrolled through his messages, barely comprehending much beyond the pictures Francis had sent of Feliciano sitting on a blushing Ludwig's lap with winking and kissing face emojis following the images. Alfred was suddenly glad he hadn't gone. He'd have bet a lot more money this time.

Most of the messages were drunken gibberish. The rest were from some of the states, asking both political and personal questions alike. Alfred decided he'd answer later. No gifs from the president tonight. Dude must have been busy with paperwork or something.

There was one message Alfred hovered his finger over, his heart flipping in his chest when he opened it.

_Are you alright you git?_

It was funny how Arthur texted just like he spoke. In fact, Alfred could hear his voice through the words without even having to call him. Alfred let out a chuckle, which quickly turned into a coughing fit, and then what felt like a hot flash.

"Dude is this how women over fifty feel? It's hot as balls in here, yo…"

Alfred stumbled into bed and suddenly the room was spinning

He coughed again, hard, and turned up the air conditioner despite chills wracking his body a moment later. His feet tingled with every step he took. The sky outside was dark. His stomach turned all of a sudden. Ivan's stare danced in the back of his brain. His threatening words as they'd exited the meeting room. Words nobody else heard.

_"This is far from over America; I will get what I want. I always do."_

It was comedic when Ivan was destroying cursed chairs Arthur made him sit in or when he tried to make friends and instead made people feel uncomfortable. Yes, at one point, Alfred had actually felt bad for the guy.

Until he'd suddenly become the blunt end of the not so funny joke.

Alfred typed with weak hands:

_Britain dude, I'm totally okay. Don't worry man. Just gonna down some hamburgers and watch some girls with big tits until all my blood goes elsewhere from my brain and I pass out from the sheer awesomeness that is Friday night after a great meeting!_

At least, that's what his delirious brain wanted to type.

_I'm not okay..._

That was what he sent before the room went black.


	2. Two

When Alfred awoke, he felt as though a load of bricks had fallen on his chest and eyes.

He peered around the room. The curtains were no longer drawn, and he hadn't remembered the blankets being pulled up over him last time he was conscious. At first, he didn't think much of it, but as his foggy brain became whole again, Alfred began to panic.

Had Ivan broken in while Alfred had unwillingly slept? Was he waiting, sinister, in the corner for Alfred to wake up so he could do something drastic to "get what he wanted". Alfred reached blindly for his glasses on the side table, smacking the wood until he felt the corner of the arm, and practically slammed them onto his face.

"Show yourself, you vodka drinking potato humper!"

"Well," a different voice came instead. "That's quite a way to put it."

"Britain," Alfred let out a relieved sigh, and slumped against the pillows now behind his back. "Dude, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Were you expecting someone else?" Arthur cocked his head and stared at Alfred as though he were crazy.

"A potato humper, perhaps?"

Alfred wanted to laugh, but his lungs felt like lead.

"Hell no," Alfred exclaimed, letting out a few deep coughs. "He's the last face I want to see right now…unlike yours of course."

Alfred felt the words leave his mouth before he could think about them.

"I mean," Alfred's fake coughing quickly turned into real coughing. "It's good you're not Russia. I uh…what are you doing here, exactly?"

"Well," Arthur came back from the bathroom with a full glass of sparkling clean water. Alfred suddenly realized how cracked his lips were and how dry his mouth felt. How long had he been out?

"One doesn't simply sit idly by and keep sipping on a pint when somebody texts them something like this."

Arthur held out his phone. The screen's brightness practically blinding Alfred and hurting his eyes with how jam packed his sinuses had become. Alfred's message, ' _I'm not okay...',_ loud and clear in his face. He couldn't even recall sending it.

"At first, I thought you might have started an after party of your own," Arthur explained after pocketing his phone. "Then, I remembered how poorly you appeared to be at the meeting, and I came over here as soon as I could."

"You came over here," Alfred couldn't believe what he was hearing. "All the way from the pub? Your freakin' home away from home. To help me?"

"I'm hardly an alcoholic," Arthur rolled his eyes. "I would give that title to France and his friends. Clearly, you're delirious."

"You can say that again my dude," Alfred replied. "Because…well, yeah I think I am."

"Alright," Arthur sighed and grabbed his coat from where it hung on a hook nearby. "You need medicine and whatever else humans normally need to feel better. I will be back."

"You're just gonna leave me alone?" the words came out before Alfred could stop them. His tongue felt like it went into his throat. It was like he was a child once again.

Arthur stopped, feeling his stomach drop to his feet. The words cut through him sharply, as they once had so long ago the first time, he'd left young Alfred for his job. Arthur sighed again and turned around, walking back over to Alfred's bedside.

"If you truly think you can get up from this bed," Arthur explained. "You can come with me. Otherwise, you're staying here."

"Just," Alfred looked down at first, before finally meeting Arthur's eyes. "Can you stay for a minute until I get a grip on reality again and then I'll go with you. I just need five more minutes dude."

"For the millionth time," Arthur rolled his eyes, but sat down after pulling up a chair to the side of the bed. "Don't call me 'dude'."

When Alfred awoke again, after not remembering passing out to begin with, the room was dark. The curtains were still open, and the streetlights were starting to come on as the sun was setting. The air conditioning in the room had been turned up and something smelled amazing.

Something smelled amazing…that was odd.

"Dude," Alfred rubbed his eyes as the room came into focus. "What smells great? I mean you're cooking."

"Ouch," Arthur said halfheartedly with a small smile as he turned off the burner on the hotel stove. "I made tea and heated up some soup. Don't worry, I didn't make it myself, so it won't poison you."

"Trust me," Alfred cleared his dry throat as Arthur handed him the teacup and Alfred took it with hands that felt like they were flying off into space. "You're the last nation I'm worried about poisoning me."

"I think you're being rightfully paranoid," Arthur took a sip of his own tea as he sat back down in the chair, he'd set up earlier. "France has had it out for me for centuries now. I'm shocked he hasn't come up with something worse than food poisoning and bad hangovers over the years."

"No wonder you don't eat when he's catering the meetings," Alfred chuckled. "I thought it just had to do with the snails thing."

Arthur laughed, closing his eyes, and Alfred watched as the corners of them crinkled in such a way. He quickly looked away once he realized he was staring. Geez, how long had he been staring?

"Anyway," Arthur sighed. "I understand your hesitation. If I knew any better, I'd think Russia was one step away from wrangling your neck earlier today."

"He's asking for something impossible," Alfred rolled his eyes, coughing strongly afterward enough to almost knock the tea off its saucer. "Just cause my president is butt buddies with his man in charge right now doesn't mean I'm gonna just hand him whatever the hell he wants agreement wise."

"I think you're being smart about that," Arthur replied, grabbing the cup from Alfred's trembling hand and Alfred swore he could feel his lungs gearing to crawl up his throat. "As much as it pains me to admit, I admired your ability to stick to your guns today."

"You did?" Alfred asked, confused by the compliment. It was rare they came from Arthur to begin with, much less directed toward him.

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "It's something I've always admired about you. I just…didn't mention it much I guess."

Alfred stared for a moment, unsure of what to say next. The tea had helped his throat, but his body still felt heavy and longed for sleep.

"Didn't want your ego to inflate too much more than it already is." Arthur smirked.

"Hey!" Alfred threw himself into a coughing fit once again. "I resent that!"

"I'll be in the armchair if you need anything," Arthur motioned toward the sitting space near the window. He leaned over, turned on a small lamp, and grabbed a novel from the small shelf nearby.

"You're staying?" Alfred asked, feeling as small as a child all of a sudden, but an overwhelming feeling of comfort also had overcome him. He wasn't alone, vulnerable, when he felt like shit.

" _Take that, creepy Russia!"_ he thought.

"Yes," Arthur sat down and opened his book. "Now, you should probably get some sleep."

Alfred nodded, thankful for the company, but unsure if he'd be able to truly sleep with Arthur in the room. His thoughts kept him awake for a moment, even after turning on his side away from the other nation, but eventually he found that sleep overtook him.

The next time Alfred awoke was not as peaceful.

"Did you have a nice sleep, America?" a familiar voice roused Alfred from deep slumber and sent his stomach plummeting. He felt a deep chill creep up his spine at the accent and the room suddenly felt colder than before.

"I hope so," Ivan gave a chilling smile. "Because you're about to sleep soundly for a few hours more at least."

Alfred started to reach for his phone, but found it missing from its space on the side table. Panic overtook him when he saw Arthur unconscious in the armchair, his novel lay on the ground bent open.

"Nighty night, America." Ivan smirked before Alfred felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review! See you next chapter!


	3. Three

To be quite honest, Alfred was getting sick of waking up in random places with no knowledge of how he had gotten there. In fact, it was how a lot of major events in his young life as a nation had occurred, but those were stories for other days.

For now, he just had to figure out where the hell he was this time.

He blinked his bleary eyes and looked around. The room was an even more dismal color than the hotel room. With slate colored floors and puke brown walls, it looked more like a tomb than a bedroom. It was a bedroom, given the evidence of the rather comfortable bed below Alfred's lower half. Everything was coming into focus. There was a dull ache in the back of his head. A sharper pain in his left wrist and when he tried to move, he found he couldn't.

Handcuffs. Morose atmosphere. A knife like chill in the air.

" _God damn it_ ," he thought. " _Am I in Russia_?"

_"That's what she said, dude."_

_"Shut up, brain! I'm trying to think!"_

While his thoughts fought with one another, Alfred tried to remember what had occurred. He felt a little less foggy now, having taken medicine right before his unfortunate meeting with the coldest nation on earth (not counting Iceland or Antarctica, although he'd never met the other guy, too cold with too many penguins and polar bears staring their cold dead eyes into you), but still would be shaky on his feet if he managed to get up.

Flashes came back slowly, like fever dreams in the distance. Alfred tried to reach them.

Arthur! He'd been attacked as well. That meant Ivan had somehow managed to drag the two of them away from Arthur's home country to his own and all for what? To try and get Alfred to "reason" with him. A low blow, if Alfred had ever heard of one.

The door creaked open and Alfred jumped from where he lay, jerking his wrist against the metal restraint and hissing in pain. Whatever. He had to take this guy by storm. He had to get out of here and find Arthur, if he wasn't taken care of already.

Alfred's heart sank at the thought.

However, upon second inspection, it wasn't Ivan looming in his doorway, but a different familiar face.

"Hello Mr. America," Toris gave a thin lined smile, one he didn't truly feel, and came forward with a tray. "I was told you would be staying with us for a while."

"Oh, were you now," Alfred's mouth formed a slight frown after he spoke, still trying to figure out how he'd even begin to get out of his current predicament. "Well, change of plans Lithuania. Your boss must have misinformed you."

Toris looked around for a moment, as though expecting somebody to just walk right through a wall and possibly strangle him for his mere existence. Then again, Alfred had always noticed Toris usually walked around that way to begin with. Toris came closer, crouched down beside the bed, and set the tray down on a nearby side table.

"Truth be told," Toris swallowed a hard lump in his throat and he whispered. "I know why you're here. I don't know how much we should talk about it though. He might be listening."

Toris motioned with his eyes around the room. Alfred didn't see anything, but he understood what Toris was attempting to tell him.

"I always try to warn people about him," Toris said. "I always hope people realize that he will always go after what he wants, no matter what."

Alfred felt his heart flip in his chest. Sure, he'd anticipated a bit of whiplash from his very public displeasure over Ivan's proposal about a trade deal and possibly more. He figured that there would be some pleading, some incessant begging, hell maybe even some voodoo or dark magic involved, but never would he have considered he'd be knocked unconscious (assuming drugged considering he didn't wake up the entire time he was being transported to Ivan's home) and wake up on the other side of the world.

"So," Alfred raised an eyebrow. "I'm just expected to wait for the bear to emerge from his cave and stay chained here and drink vodka soup until then?"

"Don't worry," Toris gave a small smile and stood. "We have a plan in place."

"We?" Alfred asked.

"I must go," Toris looked worriedly towards the door. "He could come at any moment and I don't want to be see fraternizing with the prisoner. It'll be hell for me later on tonight if I am."

Alfred, still confused, considered asking more, but kept his mouth shut as Toris grabbed the tray he had emptied and left without another word. Alfred looked over at the side table. Bland looking potato soup and a cup of icy water greeted him. A spoon rested in the bowl and he was able to reach and take a few mouthfuls at a time.

The soup sucked. Alfred searched for tiny objects he could use to pick handcuff locks.

That is, until he passed out again, unwarranted.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Arthur's head hurt something awful. He shook his head, holding the back of his neck, and tried to clear his mind. The first thing he noticed was that his toes were freezing. The second thing he noticed was that he was not in his home country anymore.

Bloody great.

Arthur somehow felt worse than the first night he'd officially been told he was taking over as a nation. His pirating days were over as soon as he'd been given the last of the immortality serum and chosen to cut his final voyage short once the Queen called, and promising he'd still keep in touch with his crew. Ultimately, he'd lied, but the thought was what had truly counted. Needless to say, when he found out he'd been chosen at such an old age (or rather what was considered old for "nation elections"), he proceeded to happily get drunk as a skunk to commemorate the event.

He'd woken up with a pounding headache, but this feeling of immense power. He'd promised not to let it go to his head, but still failed.

Perhaps, he could use his hard head for some actual thinking this time around.

He lifted his arm, realizing quickly that one of his wrists was chained to the bed he resided in by a handcuff and the other was practically useless until he regained feeling from sleeping on it for however many hours he was knocked out.

Ivan. That son of a bitch was going to pay!

Arthur looked around for something to use to pick the lock, but nothing shiny and small enough caught his eye. He didn't have much time to look anyway. The door was opening.

A familiar figure walked slowly into the room.

"Fancy meeting you here," Jade Jones said, as determined as ever. "Give me one minute and I'll have you out of those things. Then we can go find my dad."

"Alaska," Arthur nodded, with a grim tone in his voice. "Charmed, once more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review! See you next chapter!


	4. Four

"So, let me get this straight," Arthur inquired, sneakily moving about the hall of bedrooms and following Jade's lead. "You came here willingly? He didn't, oh I don't bloody know, chloroform you and imprison you here?"

Jade turned to face him, moving one eyebrow upwards and giving Arthur a skeptical look. The pair had stopped behind a rather large potted plant, trying to hide themselves from the view of the giant window a few inches behind them.

"Dad was right," Jade shook her head and peered around the corner. "You are one for dramatics."

"You think I'm bloody lying?!" Arthur exclaimed. "That man knocked me out and flew me halfway across the globe! He's nuts!"

Jade abruptly spun around, meshing her palm with Arthur's face to cover his mouth and shushing him. He stared into her eyes and saw something other than the blueish hue he'd first seen long ago when Alfred had first showed her off. Behind the determination, there was still that little girl running around in the snow and ice that day, and that little girl was scared, but would never admit it.

"I believe you, okay," Jade sighed, tucking her large robe closer to her body. Arthur tried not to stare, but he did wonder why she was wearing such a thing. It would only slow her down if they had to make a break for it.

"He's…not the same man he was when we first met."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Arthur replied, looking over at her again as she stared away from him. It was almost as though she was embarrassed about something.

"What's your grand plan, kid?" Arthur finally asked, breaking Jade from her trance, and she shook it off and stared around the corner again.

"Russia is planning on holding a dinner tonight," Jade explained, the two of them crowded together around the corner watching servants going every which way. They must have stumbled upon the area near the kitchen, Arthur concluded.

"He wants to convince dad to join him," Jade continued. "To give up all his power essentially and become one with him."

Arthur shuddered and looked back over at the pale faced, terrified servants as their hands shook with everything, they carried to what he presumed was the dining room.

"I'm not surprised," Arthur replied. "He's given hints about his plans in past G8 meetings, but I thought nothing of it…I just thought it was ramblings. Nobody believed him."

"They will when he gets a hold of them," Jade said, adjusting her robe again, and settling into a more comfortable position. "He wants to convince the whole world to be his little bitches. Hang onto his every word. Execute his every command. The Axis holds strong so far, but the Allies…they're slowly getting eaten alive."

"Well when you put it like that," Arthur swallowed hard. "That makes for one hell of a dinner party."

Jade suddenly groaned and her butt hit the floor. Leaning her head back against the wall, she closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Arthur watched her carefully, realization hitting him the second he saw her exposed round stomach where the robe had fallen open. Arthur carefully suggested she remove her robe in case it was overheating her and helped her, still avoiding the elephant in the room.

"Dad doesn't know," Jade hissed. "So, don't tell him."

"Well it's going to be pretty obvious the moment we get out of here," Arthur helped her back up to her feet once she was ready. "So, I'd suggest coming up with some kind of story, so I don't have to spill the beans, as I've often heard America say."

Jade put a hand on her stomach and sighed, looking forlorn for a moment before snapping back into action the moment she saw Toris exit the dining room. She gave a tiny whistle, motioning her hand from behind the potted plant the pair had taken shelter behind and Toris, upon checking his surroundings, quickly came over.

"Lithuania," Arthur nodded. "Good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same," Toris sighed, putting the tray he'd been carrying down by his hip. "Perhaps, next time it'll be under better circumstances."

"We can only hope," Jade interrupted. "I have the thing I told you about."

"Are you sure this is a good idea Miss," Toris gulped as he held out his shaky hand towards a vial filled with a strange liquid that Jade had pulled from the pocket of her pants. "Not to question you, but you know how he can get if he thinks he's…being tricked."

"Lucky for him," Jade gave a confident smile, even though her hand shook too. "He won't see it coming from me."

Toris nodded and pocketed the vial, bowing to Jade even though she waved him off, and he started to turn away.

"Oh, Alaska darling," Ivan's voice echoed out from not far down the hall. "Where are you?"

Toris squeaked and took off into the first room he saw, bidding Jade and Arthur a quick goodbye. Jade spun her head around, looking for Ivan before haphazardly pushing Arthur behind the nearby curtains and covering his feet with her discarded robe.

"There you are my darling," Ivan smiled upon seeing a flustered Jade, with her arms behind her back and a giant smile plastered across her face. In his one hand he held a half empty glass of vodka. With the other, he pointed.

"Why is your robe on the floor?"

"Oh that," Jade let out a melodious laugh that Arthur could pinpoint as a strangled version of the same one she used to have in her childhood.

"I was simply hot, you know…hormones?"

"Uh huh," Ivan gave her a skeptical look and began to reach for the article of clothing. "Here, let me."

"No!" Jade exclaimed and basically threw herself at him, running her hand along his arm. "I mean…don't waste your time with such menial tasks, my dear. That's servant work. The next one I see; I'll tell them to bring it back to my room."

Arthur let out a quiet sigh of relief and tried not to listen too intently as Jade kissed Ivan repeatedly.

"You always know the right thing to say," Ivan chuckled and placed his hand on her stomach. Jade resisted the urge to shudder. "I can only imagine the type of leader he'll be."

"You assume it's a boy?" Jade giggled. Another fake laugh. Arthur's stomach fell.

"You'd keep it if it wasn't?" Ivan laughed and Jade tensed in his arms. He took another sip of his glass, finishing it. His breath was sour with liquor.

"A joke, my darling," he continued, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. "I would be proud no matter what."

Jade didn't believe him.

Ivan left his glass in the potted plant, placing a hand on her shoulder before he went.

"I trust you'll be ready for dinner soon?"

"Yes, my dear." Jade forced a smile and Ivan nodded before staggering off down the hall and out of sight.

Once she was sure he was gone, she pulled Arthur out from behind the curtain and motioned to a nearby empty bedroom. They ran inside, closing the door behind them, and Jade put her weight against it in case anybody dared come in.

"What the bloody hell have you gotten yourself into, kid?" Arthur gave her a disappointed, but sort of sympathetic look.

"Never mind me," Jade whispered. "Not every servant in this house is on our side. Some of them would do anything to get in Russia's good graces. You need to lay low until this dinner. Lithuania will go get dad and then you, in that order. I will already be in the room with Russia by the time you arrive. All of the food should be safe, but don't drink anything, not until the end of the meal. The two of you will be bound by the hands, but we'll make sure you can escape when it's time."

"How will _we_ know it's time?" Arthur inquired, sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed to avoid the windows.

"Trust me," Jade smirked. "You'll know. Remember, don't drink until the end."

Jade quickly opened the door and ducked out of the room. Arthur listened as her labored footsteps echoed off down the hall and he was left alone once again.

For the first time in a while, he prayed.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Alfred put up quite an imaginary fight once Toris had a hold of him. He had explained the plan, but Alfred was still fuzzy on some of the details, from both what was left of his fever and what had been kept from him.

His stomach about dropped to his feet when he saw one of said things.

"Jade…"

He let out her name like one would let out a breath. She almost flinched. It had been so long since she'd been called by her human name, it felt like being handed a strange object and expecting to know what to do with it.

She nodded and her steely gaze told Alfred everything he needed to know about remaining quiet. Jade stood behind where Ivan sat, in a large ornate chair, in the darkest dining room known to man. The table was decorated and adorned to the nines with various types of delicious looking food and glasses for drinks. Alfred was marched over to his place and sat in the chair already pulled out for him. Toris stood up against the wall, awaiting further orders. There were three place settings, and Alfred's heart leapt when he finally saw why.

Another servant, a human, entered the room with Arthur in his grip. The Brit glared at Ivan upon entering, but his gaze lightened upon seeing Alfred. Alfred tried to find words but remembered Jade's gaze and thought better of speaking.

Toris put Arthur across from Alfred. Arthur didn't say a word when he was abruptly thrown down into the chair and again when Jade let out a snicker. The same snicker she would accidentally let out when playing hide and seek with Alfred and she thought she had him beat, but he would hear it every time and he would find her.

This was the start of the game and she was in on it.

And Ivan had no idea.

"Well," Ivan slurred a little bit from his previous vodka intake. "Shall we begin?"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The meal was mostly spent in silence, with Toris and another servant both hand feeding Alfred and Arthur so as not to have to untie their hands. Jade stayed behind Ivan's chair, handing off drinks the servants brought him, and occasionally peppering his cheek with a kiss or two. Alfred's stomach turned at the sight.

_"But dad, he loves me."_

_"He loves nothing, but himself! You can't do this Jade! You can't go with him!"_

_"I just can't wait to see the look on your face when you find out you're wrong."_

He sighed at the memory. She'd believed it so fiercely, that he was innocent and pure and in love with her.

"Something on your mind, America?" Ivan asked, while giving Jade one last halfhearted kiss that sent even more rage through Alfred.

"Yeah dude," Alfred glared at him. "You could say that."

"You're wondering why you're here." Ivan concluded.

"A few things have crossed my mind," Alfred said. "Satanic sacrifice. You took up cannibalism. Slave for all eternity like the rest of the people living here."

"I assure you," Ivan smirked, playfully patting Jade's behind. "She is anything, but a slave."

"Then how come I haven't seen her in years?" Alfred asked, half of his question geared towards Jade. She didn't meet his eyes. She could sense his hurt.

"That was her choice," Ivan nodded. "Good guesses by the way, on why you're here. You certainly have a vivid imagination."

"Bloody enlighten us then." Arthur's gentle voice shot through Alfred like a lightning strike.

"Anticipation is half the fun, no?" Ivan chuckled and tossed back another glass. "I see you are anxious. I will share now, why you are here."

Ivan sat up straighter. The servants cleared the plates. Alfred stiffened against the back his chair and brought his hands down lower, as Toris had told him to do at the end of the meal. He watched as Arthur stealthily did the same.

"You appear to have been sickly lately America," Ivan explained. "Of course, I took notice of this, and thought, well how can a country lead all of its people while it's weak?"

"Blame my President," Alfred spit back. "Told him not to spend all that money on his stupid Space Force, among other things."

"Indeed," Ivan nodded. "Either way, you are suffering. I want to help you with that, America."

"By doing what, exactly?" Arthur piped up this time. "And just why am I here too? My country is doing just fine, thank you very much."

"I have learned over the years that sickness isn't a nation's only weakness." Ivan smirked. Jade looked tired behind him but nodded in agreement.

Alfred could only imagine how flustered he looked at that comment, but he tried to ignore it and kept Ivan's gaze.

"Let's make a deal, shall we?" Ivan proposed. "You need protection and, quite frankly, all the help you can get during this trying time of yours. I am offering just that and more if you join me."

"In doing what?" Alfred asked.

"Only ruling the world of course," Ivan giggled. "Nothing too extravagant."

Alfred weighed his options. Ivan was fairly intoxicated. He could try to take him down physically but being hogtied in a chair limited his options there. He could try and outwit him, but even he had an extent to his own talents.

That left only one option. Playing along.

"You know," Alfred let an evil like smile creep across his face after lifting his head. Arthur looked shocked and confused. Jade looked slightly afraid. The servants started to pour into the room again.

"You have a compelling argument, dude. You're making me want this more and more."

"I'm so glad you agree," Ivan replied. "I think this will truly benefit the both of us in the end, and eventually, when the rest of the nations crumble and grovel at our feet, you'll thank me for the opportunity to finally be an unstoppable force."

Alfred swallowed hard, feeling Toris sneakily start to untie his hands and then take his place beside him for the toast. The other servant from before did the same with Arthur.

"Lithuania," Ivan waved Toris off and the nation jumped in fright upon hearing his name. He stopped what he was doing, and Alfred felt his chest tense.

"Untie him and then you're dismissed," Ivan ordered. "This is no way to treat my new partner."

Toris felt his heart pounding at the thought of almost being caught, but instead he openly untied Alfred's hands and Alfred slowly let his hands drift up to the table, rolling his sore wrists, and sneaking a peek over at Jade, who gave him a sly wink. Toris left Alfred's side and told Ivan he would waiting outside the dining room doors if he was needed. He carried a tray with a trembling hand and closed the doors behind him.

"A toast," Ivan lifted his last, and fanciest glass in the air. "To new partnerships and new beginnings on the horizon."

Alfred carefully reached for his glass. Toris had only told him one thing: "don't drink until the end." He wanted him sharp, and for whatever reason Alfred didn't know why.

He supposed he was about to find out.

The human servant lifted Arthur's glass. Her demeanor was calm, despite the obvious tension in the room. She held her chin up high and forced a tiny smile.

Ivan tipped his glass, as did the others. Alfred felt a burning sensation as the vodka went down his throat, but nothing out of the ordinary. Arthur appeared the same as well, despite coughing ever so slightly from a lack of experience with vodka.

Ivan appeared fine as well, at first.

Then, he started to look paler than usual.

"You…bastard." He choked out, pointing at Alfred.

"I do believe this would be an appropriate time to get the hell out of here." Jade commented and sprang into action the moment Ivan cried out for the rest of his servants. Arthur and Alfred both let the ropes that once tied them fall to the ground and leapt from their seats.

They were frozen upon seeing Ivan coughing and sputtering on the floor, clutching his chest. Tears rolled from his eyes.

"You put something in my drink! You betrayed me!"

"Well," Alfred glared, and ran towards the now open doors. Toris was nowhere to be found. "To be fair, you did knock me out and drag me here against my will. Later dude. See you never!"

Alfred took off running. Arthur quickly behind him. Jade found she couldn't move the moment she tried.

She stared down at the man she had once given her entire heart to, staring up at her with murder in his eyes. The poison she'd made wouldn't kill him, but it would incapacitate him for days. She had bought them enough time to escape and to hide.

"I hope that child bleeds you out," Ivan professed. "Because if it doesn't. I will find you, and I will end you."

"Go!" the human servant screamed at her, seeing where Ivan was about to pull the gun, he always kept on him. Jade ran from the room, trying to drown out the gunshot and the loud thump that came after.

Ivan's chilling words followed Jade all the way out the door of his home, where she tried to ignore the screams and chaos from inside. Where she ran, literally, into Alfred and Arthur who had already managed to find the car Toris had left for them.

She didn't hear their words though, as she climbed in and the trio sped away from the snow-covered manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review!


	5. Five

"Bloody hell man," Arthur let out a deep sigh as he dialed on Alfred's half alive cell phone. "Just shut the damn things down! I want nobody in, nobody out. I do not care, just tell them it's a security breach, the Prime Minister is coming, it doesn't matter. I'll be in the first plane with two others. See you then."

Arthur hung up, tossing the phone out the window moments later.

"Well," Alfred sighed. "That was something."

Silence filled the car.

"Alaska darling," Arthur turned around ever so slightly to face her in the backseat. "Are you alright?"

Jade had essentially zoned out since the moment she'd left Ivan's house. All she could hear were his last words to her, that gunshot. All she could see were his steely cold eyes. All she felt now was Arthur's hand on her knee and the kicks of her unborn son against her stomach.

"I'm good," she gave a rather unconvincing smile and nodded. "When did you say we're going to get into London?"

"One in the morning," Arthur confirmed and turned back around in his seat, trying not to squirm too much. "I've ordered TSA to clear the airport during that time. Nobody in, nobody out, but us. That should give us ample time to get where we're going."

"And this friend of yours," Alfred asked as he navigated the snowy streets. The signs for the airport were more frequent now. "He knows we're coming?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "He knows we're coming."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

David Allen McCoy hadn't slept well in a few days.

At first, he chalked it up to the usual pains in his knee that haunted him pretty much at all hours. It was usually the cause. Although, the pain wasn't there right this moment. That reminded him, he would need more pain pills soon. It wasn't the thunderstorm, those normally caused him some mild insomnia, nothing tea wouldn't fix. No, there was something else.

Something related to even more things he refused to talk about.

The tea kettle whistled loudly, and David found himself knocked out of his trance. Often times, when it was quiet, he would go into an almost dreamlike state.

He hated the quiet.

The tea was poured moments later, and David let out a deep sigh as he sat down at the kitchen table, adjusting his knee brace for what felt like the five thousandth time in his life, before reaching the cup up to his lips.

He didn't even get a chance to sip before he heard the doorbell ring.

He certainly wasn't expecting the sight he saw after having half limped over to the door and opened it.

"Well," he said. "This is certainly something."

"Hello David," Arthur replied, shoving past him and shuffling everyone inside. Alfred slammed the door shut and methodically locked all the locks before turning around and smiling at Arthur's friend.

"Sup dude," he held out his hand. "America."

David gave him a confused look.

"Oh shit," Alfred covered his mouth and stared over at Arthur. "Does he know about…us? Should I not have said that."

"It's fine," Arthur assured him, leaning up against the back of the couch. "He knows."

"Oh," Alfred blinked and then tried again. "Well, in that case. America."

"David McCoy," David shook Alfred's hand reluctantly. "You can call me Dave, and you can also call me confused as hell."

He turned to Arthur.

"I haven't seen you or heard from you in over thirty years," Dave pointed at him, Arthur barely meeting his eyes. "Then suddenly you show up on my doorstop in the middle of the night with another nation and some girl, and without a phone call?"

"Just like old times, right?" Arthur broke into a grin, and after a few moments Dave did as well.

"I'll put on more tea." He said.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"I wondered why I hadn't slept well these past few days," Dave explained, taking a long sip of tea. "Something told me, deep down, it had something to do with you. I just hadn't thought about you in-."

"Years?" Arthur finished his sentence, feeling a small sense of giddiness at the humor of Alfred trying to choke down the tea before him so as not to be rude, but clearly not enjoying it.

"You wouldn't happen to have any Cokes, would you?" Alfred finally blurted out, and after receiving a few looks, Dave slowly stood up and got him one from the fridge. Alfred gave a sheepish look as he cracked open the soda and begun to guzzle it, as politely as one could guzzle something.

"As I was saying," Dave continued, after grimacing upon sitting down and rubbing at his braced knee. "No, I'll admit I did my best to try and forget about most of the past. Bloodshed and pain kind of tampers the happy memories now doesn't it, chap?"

Arthur swallowed hard, wanting to say something. He had wanted to reach out, but with Nationhood came more pressing responsibilities. Arthur had had to give up most of his friends along the way, either due to them not being able to keep a secret of such magnitude or simply the fact that time and eventual death had taken some of them.

Dave McCoy, however, was another story. One that Arthur had yet to tell the people in charge of him, even centuries later.

"I can see how it would," Arthur stared at him, longing to say something. Something about everything that had befallen Dave ever since that fateful day on that ship.

"I'm sorry."

"Pirates don't apologize," Dave replied, taking another sip of his tea, and finishing it. "You taught me that. You also taught me that guests in the middle of the night usually spells danger. So, what kind of mess did you get yourself into this time old friend?"

So, Arthur explained, with some help from Alfred. He told Dave about the G8 meeting, about Ivan and his veiled threats, and then his heinous actions. He told him about the drive to his house, the frantic calls to the airport to put it on lock down, even though he was certain Ivan would find a way in eventually. He told Dave every last detail up until the three of them sitting at the kitchen table together drinking tea, and then Arthur leaned back in his chair and hung his head.

"We need to lie low for a little bit," Alfred took over. "At least until we can get back to my house safely. We…appreciate your unknowing hospitality. We promise to clean up after ourselves and not be too loud or inappropriate."

"Oh, I'm not worried about how bloody inappropriate you are," Dave chuckled. "I was a pirate. That's as inappropriate as one can get! I'm more worried about what you two, excuse me three, are going to do when and if Russia finds you."

"Haven't really gotten that far yet if we're being honest," Alfred rubbed at the back of his neck. "I was hoping somebody other than me would suddenly have some magical idea, because I don't have jack shit."

"Aren't you usually the hero?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," Alfred stood up from the table, pulling out his now vibrating cell phone, and motioning to take his leave. "But I certainly don't feel like one this time around."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Jade sat, with her legs pulled close to her body, hugging her knees, on a stranger's couch.

Never in her life had she imagined this was how the last few hours would have gone.

Flashes came back to her, feelings of Ivan's hands touching her arms, her legs, everywhere else. A different kind of shivers wracked her.

_"I will find you and I will end you."_

Such stereotypical words, yet they brought so much cold into her bones and her stomach turned at the thought of it.

Or perhaps, that was just her son turning around and trying to move. She snapped out of yet another trance and placed a hand upon her stomach, feeling her child. Their child. It felt wrong, calling him Ivan's. He didn't want the kid.

Well, he didn't want him for any good reason, Jade knew that for sure.

"I'm terribly sorry," Jade jumped at the sound of the stranger—David's voice. He, Arthur, and Alfred had left the room the moment after they'd arrived to discuss things.

"I didn't mean to ignore you, I just…haven't seen England in years."

"I heard," Jade finally spoke, hearing her own voice after so much quiet felt like a phantom speaking. "You two must be pretty close if he and his friends can just invade your house at whatever hour of the night with no explanation."

"We've always had a very open-door relationship," Dave cocked his head, and she noticed a small grimace as he leaned against the couch. "Can I get you anything? Or perhaps you'd just like to sleep?"

She caught him staring at her stomach.

"Also, let me offer my congratulations, I suppose." He said, unsure of what else to say.

She could sense the awkwardness.

"My miracle child," she chuckled, patting her stomach. "In all senses of the word."

"I'll get you a blanket," Dave nodded, hobbling over to a nearby closet. "And a better pillow than that old one there, I uh…I've been meaning to give that away."

Jade regarded his words, feeling her eyes start to droop, and her body finally start to relax.

"So," Dave grabbed a few things from the closet and turned around. "How long do you think until this Russia guy finds-."

Dave stopped talking the moment he saw the sight behind him. Jade had fallen asleep, curled up in a fetal position, her arms wrapped tightly around the pillow Dave had just protested against moments ago.

He smiled, placing the blanket over her, and limped upstairs to his bedroom.


	6. Six

Arthur stretched and stared out at the vast yard before him. A few wildflowers were starting to pop up every few inches under the cover of melting snow. Spring was coming early this year. Yet another sign that things were possibly awry. Arthur would have to consult his advisors when there was finally time. When he could stop running.

Arthur's gaze moved to Alfred, standing in the yard, and pacing on his cell phone.

He was a part of this now, whether he liked it or not.

"Yeah," he heard Alfred say, as he walked closer to the younger nation. "Just be sure to keep in touch, Mr. President. Thank you."

"I think that's the most proper I've ever heard you speak." Arthur commented.

"Well," Alfred locked his phone. "That _was_ my boss."

"What's the good word back home?" Arthur asked, holding steady onto his cup of tea in a mug. Alfred put his hands in his pockets and kicked at a snow patch.

"They're going to do their best, they said, to keep him and his mobsters or whatever he wants to call them out of my land. Gotta hand it to you Britain, at least your people in charge listened."

"They may not be able to hold him for long though," Arthur sighed, looking up at the sunny sky. He had been awake since the rain had come that morning. "When people want something badly enough, they'll find a way to get it."

Silence fell between them for a moment.

"How's Alaska?" Arthur asked, taking a sip of his tea. "Have you seen her this morning?"

"She said she was going into town for a few things," Alfred explained, as the pair started to make their way back to the front door. "She'll be back in a couple of hours."

"You're sure that's the best thing," Arthur said. "After all that's just happened?"

"She's a grown adult with the fighting skills of a Japanese warrior," Alfred remarked and waved Arthur off. "What's the worst that can happen?"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"I need at least ten of those..."

Jade muttered to herself as she pressed her hands up against the glass window in front of her. She had managed to find a rather beautiful section of shops near the small city center of the town. They were just outside London, many miles away from the large city, but this small village was certainly teeming with a life of its own.

People dashed to and fro, finding somebody else they knew and immediately rushing into conversation. The street vendors yelled out colorful words, attempting to get people to come forward and take a look at their wares.

It was different here. In Ivan's country, these words would have been shouted with desperation. Jade would have given her last penny to every street vendor there was, even those that stared at her like wolves staring at prey. She knew they had hard lives. She knew some of them had barely anything to go home to.

These people shouted because they enjoyed what they did. Or at least, they kept up an illusion of enjoying their jobs.

Jade eyed the name of the antique store whose window she had just peered through. _Dainty Damsel Antiques_ and smiled. The door chimed when she walked in. Three bells strung by the ceiling announced her closing it. A young blonde gentlemen was busy stacking items from a box onto a shelf when she approached the window display.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked and the blonde lifted his head with a small smile on his face.

"How much is the table in the window?"

She didn't know why she was asking. It wasn't like she had a proper home now. Maybe she could convince her dad to make some space for such a beautiful table. Something about it spoke to her.

"Unfortunately, that would be a question for the owner ma'am," the blonde fellow had a nice hearty Scottish accent. "Not me."

"Patrick," a voice came from beyond the shelves and a familiar face popped into view. "Have you seen my-?"

Dave McCoy gave Jade a quirky smile.

"This nice young lass has a question about the table in the window," Patrick explained. "I figured you'd know best about that, wouldn't ya?"

"Yes, I suppose I would." Dave continued to smile at Jade, and she could feel her cheeks growing hot. She cast a glance back to the shop window as Patrick quietly dismissed himself from the area, claiming he was going to check the back for another box.

"I don't want to be a bother," she slowly rubber her arm, trying to ignore the flighty fluttering feeling that had suddenly welled up inside her. What the hell was wrong with her? She'd just gotten away from the supposed love of her life, and even that felt conflicting the more she thought about it.

"I just love that table."

"One of a kind, she is. Made her myself." Dave remarked, his hands in his pockets. His knee braced made a tiny creaking sound when he moved.

"Unfortunately, she's also not for sale. Display item."

"Couldn't possibly talk you into making another one huh?" Jade ran her fingers over the edge of the table that would never be hers, but she also reveled in the fact that it would never belong to anyone else either.

"Perhaps," he smiled. "If I found somebody else special to make one for."

"This is your store?" Jade asked, looking around. She thought the light blue walls looked nice in the sunlight and though the shelves were dusty, they were filled with curiosities that nobody could possibly find uninteresting.

"I'm about to go for tea and lunch," Dave mentioned. "Would you like to join me?"

Jade smiled.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The pair sat at a table outside a small cafe about three blocks down from the antique store. Jade wrapped her fingers around the warm cup of tea Dave had ordered for her. The waitress had brought them crumpets on a plate and some jelly. Jade took a bite and closed her eyes.

"Good, aren't they?"

"I'm going to be honest the only ones I've ever had were made by England," Jade chuckled. "They sucked."

"Yeah he was never much of a cook," Dave laughed. "Even way back when."

"You've known him long?" she inquired.

"I was on his ship," Dave explained, taking a bite of another crumpet. "Back in the pirate days. I was his first mate."

"He trusted you that much?" Jade gave him a look.

"I'd say I'm pretty trustworthy," Dave pointed at himself, giving her a funny looking face. "You can trust this face, I swear!"

Jade giggled so hard she choked on a piece of crumpet. The jelly sprayed a bit on her arm, and she grabbed for her napkin, still laughing. She felt her son kick and immediately dropped her hand to her stomach and sighed.

"Do you know what you're having?" Dave asked, watching as she comforted the kicking baby.

_"All I know is it better be a boy."_

The words made her hand shake ever so slightly. She hid it behind her chair.

"I want it to be a surprise…" she finally said.

"I remember those days," Dave gave a small smile, but a sigh came after, and he tried to readjust his leg brace. "Well, not personally because I wasn't the one physically expecting, but-."

"I know what you mean." Jade nodded.

Once they were done eating, Dave paid the bill, and the pair started the short walk back towards the antique store. It wasn't hard for Jade to keep up with his slight limp.

"I'll see you back at the house," he nodded. "Figured we could order in for dinner. I'll admit, I'm not really much of a cook either."

"That sounds perfect." Jade nodded and watched carefully as he unlocked the store door and disappeared inside. Jade lingered a moment, her eyes going to the table, and then back up to where Dave was speaking to his coworker and instructing him where to put things. He briefly met her eyes again and winked.

Against her better judgement, Jade giggled to herself all the way home.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sergei Petrov pulled out his fake passport to show the TSA agent. The agent gave it a quick once over and then waved him along without much of a care, asking the next person in line to step forward. The short and stout vacationing couple from Italy behind him hadn't shut up for a moment.

Sergei dragged his suitcase along, trying to find the nearest bar. Vodka was calling his name. He turned his phone off of airplane mode once he reached the bar stool and the bartender took his order. Text messages and voicemails flooded in.

Most of them were from his fellow informants. They had all been hired for one job, but they had been told multiple locations. His was Tampa, Florida. All he knew was that Ivan had paid a lump sum, and it was hotter than hell.

"Privet?" he answered his phone.

" _How was your flight_?" Ivan asked from the other end of the line.

"I've had worse," Sergei took a giant gulp of his vodka. "Where did you say he'd be again?"

"Florida?" Ivan snorted. "Probably propositioning some girl at a bar somewhere or losing his mind drunk on a beach. Who knows? I'll send you a picture. Just take him out."

Ivan hung up and Sergei saved the picture he sent on his phone.

"So," the bartender tried to make conversation. "What brings you to Florida?"

Sergei smirked. His vodka was gone, and he paid the man.

"For work." Sergei left the bartender a generous tip and left the bar.

Hopefully, work wouldn't prove to be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter literally took me three days and three hours to write because there's a puppy in the house now.
> 
> Read and Review! See you next chapter!


	7. Seven

Rally Johnson Jones never usually walked out of a meeting, but this time he'd had to.

His fellow states had gathered via webcam to discuss the nature of what had happened to their father and Arthur overseas. The worried and frantic voices of the people on the video chat had echoed through the webcam, loud enough for any bystander to hear, but there had been none around.

Rally was supposed to keep himself a secret, but that was hard to do when he literally did almost everything for the people of Florida and never saw any kind of reward or praise for it. Not that he was gold digging, but it would have been nice every once in a while. Who was he kidding, of course he wanted recognition. He was human after all.

Well, sort of.

The states were being lunatics, however, encouraging him to jump ship and get to a safe house some of them had already flocked to in case Ivan's goons showed up. Rally wasn't too worried about the situation at hand. There was always something crazy going on that Alfred would initiate and the snowball would roll endlessly until it finally hit a rock and fell apart.

It was just another day in being one of the United States of America.

Molly Jones, who represented Indiana, tried her best to convince Rally that he was indeed in danger and needed to come to the cabin she'd set up for any state who wanted to hide. Rally thanked her for her concern, but he denied her request.

He had never been one to hide.

He ran a hand through his short faux hawk style blonde hair and sighed before watching the rest of the states slowly sign off. Andrew, who represented Texas, and Tess, who represented Arizona, were the last to leave besides him.

" _As long as we remain undercover and keep an eye out,"_ Andrew said. " _We'll be fine. Indiana worries too much. She always has. Y'all keep your wits about ya now, ya hear?"_

 _"Will do Texas,"_ Tess nodded. " _Bye Florida."_

Her smile made his stomach flutter.

"Bye Arizona." He smiled back, trying not to appear too buzzed. He'd been drinking since that morning.

The video chat went dark and Rally put his phone away, ordering another screwdriver from the bartender, who happily obliged. He never charged Rally, knowing full well who he was after a few incidents involving some junkies trying to rob the place one time, but Rally always paid him anyway. He handed him a wad full of bills.

"At the rate you're paying me," the bartender, Larry, smirked and accepted the cash. "I can retire before I'm forty and the whole state will go broke."

"Gotta do something with the rest of daddy's allowance," Rally chuckled. "Besides, I'm doing my job, helping out a citizen."

"You're the golden boy alright." The bartender laughed and walked off to serve a young couple who had just sat down.

Golden boy. Right. If only he felt like it.

It didn't help all he could think about was Tess's forlorn gaze and her deep brown eyes staring at him from behind the camera.

"Tough day?" a man plopped down to the right of Rally and signaled to the bartender for a drink. Larry came and placed a napkin down where a glass would go and took the man's order. Vodka straight. Rally grimaced.

"You must be on something else, man," Rally said. "I gotta mix that shit or I'll throw up."

"Takes an acquired tongue," the man gave Rally a smirk that, if he was being honest, made a shiver run up his spine.

"So, you say." Rally took another sip but slowed his consumption. Something in his gut was telling him he was about to need all his wits.

The man sat quietly for a few more minutes, finishing every bit of the vodka in his glass with that same smile on his face, and Rally signaled to Larry he was done for the night. He left another hefty tip on the counter and turned to leave.

"I don't think so, Florida."

Rally felt the barrel of a gun being pressed into his side and he swallowed hard before turning to face the man at the bar. Perhaps, he should have taken Molly's advice and run for the hills after all.

"Didn't your mama ever tell you not to point guns at people?"

Rally kept his voice down so as not to frighten the other patrons or Larry, but the gun cut deep into his skin and the man's hot vodka breath was in his face at this point. Nobody seemed to notice what was happening.

"Didn't yours ever tell you it's stupid to debate with a man about to kill you?"

The man's clear Russian accent now bled through the fake one he'd put on and Rally stared him straight in the eyes as he quickly maneuvered his arm up towards the man's face to punch him.

"Larry! Duck!" Rally yelled as the first shot rang out.

Rally staggered from the bar stool, clutching his now bleeding side, and managing a laugh somehow.

"You think that'll kill me?" he taunted.

"No," the man rubbed at his chin and pointed the gun at Rally's head. "But this will."

Rally ducked and rolled, despite the pain and wound in his right side, and started to shuffle on his knees out of the bar so as not to be seen. Larry had already pulled the gun he kept behind the bar at the man and was threatening to blow his brains out.

Rally ran to his Corvette and floored it. He hated leaving Larry in that mess, but he knew the Russian man would only be after him in the long run. He figured if he could get a head start, he might be able to stop him. He was no good to anybody dead.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself the further and further he got away from Larry's bar.

***

When Rally reached his house, he slammed the key into the front door and trudged into the bedroom, still holding his side, and clenching his teeth. Blood dripped down into the carpet as he went, and he silently reminded himself to pay the maid extra this week.

Once Rally reached his side table, he pulled out a small vial with golden liquid in it and brought it to his mouth. Once swallowed, the liquid flowed through his body and he felt the wound quickly closing up. Once it healed itself, Rally took a deep breathe, threw the empty vial in the trash, and grabbed a bag to go.

Paranoid, he listened for brakes squealing or a door slamming to indicate he'd been followed, but nothing came. That scared him more. He filled the backpack with clothes and a few other important things before going back to his car.

He slung the bag over his shoulder and into the backseat and dialed a number on his phone.

_"Hello, you've reached Alfred F. Jones, the hero. Leave a message after the beep."_

***

Alfred, Arthur, and Jade sat at Dave's dining room table sipping tea and trying to think of their next moves. Dave wasn't home at the moment, but he had told them he was going to pick up dinner after closing up the shop. Alfred was currently staring at the clock, waiting for time to pass. Arthur was holding his teacup simply to do something with his hands. Jade sat, tapping her toes, and staring down at her stomach.

Her son kicked again.

It had to be a son. It didn't matter anymore, the gender. It had stopped mattering the moment she walked out that door at Ivan's house, but some deep-rooted part of her still hoped she'd managed to give him a son.

She didn't know why she felt that way.

"David should have been home by now," Arthur stated. "I hope he's alright."

Silence followed for a moment.

"I'm sure he's just getting the food," Jade said, feeling nervousness rising up in her throat. "He'll be here soon."

A few more moments passed.

"I'm giving him a ring," Arthur concluded as he stood from the table.

The moment the phone receiver hit his ear, the door flew open, and Dave was standing there, panting heavily as though he'd been running.

"We need to go," Dave explained. "Now."

Alfred got up from his seat, looking down at his now vibrating phone with notifications about messages and missed calls. He stomach dropped.

"Patrick was attacked at the store," Dave explained as he started to grab things from the closet, reaching into the back for a duffle bag he threw onto the hallway floor.

"I suppose whoever was looking for you thought he was me," Dave continued. "He's alive, but I sent him via ambulance to hospital. I came here as soon as I could. It won't be long before they figure out where I really am."

"I'll book us the first flight out of here," Alfred said, dialing the number for the airline.

"I'll call my boss," Arthur explained, also getting on his phone, and pacing along with Alfred as he spoke.

"You have to come with us," Jade grabbed Dave's sleeve, quickly realizing what she did and dropping her hands.

"I mean, you should. For your own safety, they'll…. they'll kill you."

Dave didn't reply, but she knew her point had hit home the moment he slung the duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Flight is booked," Alfred said. "Florida called me."

"Florida?" Jade was shocked. She hadn't heard from him in years beyond their required meetings.

"Said he was attacked," Alfred explained. "I suspect it won't be the last attack either. He's headed to my house now."

"I suppose that's where we're headed as well?" Arthur asked.

"Safest option." Alfred shrugged and the group all looked at one another in silence before anyone spoke.

"Never a dull moment, it seems." Dave remarked, looking over at Arthur.

"Come on," Alfred motioned for all of them to follow him. "The sooner we get out of here the better."

Once he threw the door open, Alfred regretted those words. There was a hoard of cars driving up the dirt path in the distance towards the house.

"You can say that again." Arthur replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review!
> 
> A/N: Sorry for the delay in update, we lost internet for a good week and just now got it back. Figured I would update this story, as it's been longer to begin with. Hope everyone reading enjoyed! See you in the next installment!


	8. Eight

"Well," Alfred swallowed hard as the foursome stared down the cars making their way up the hill. "What now?"

"Well," Dave replied, grabbing Jade's arm, and motioning for the others to follow. They ducked behind a long porch on the side of the house and watched as Dave looked around for anyone who might be listening or watching them.

"I heard America was the bravest nation there is," Dave continued. "I say we channel some of that same energy and get the bloody hell out of here."

"Wait who told you I was brave?" Alfred cocked his head and all three of his companions stared at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"I mean not that I'm not," Alfred back peddled. "I'm the hero after all, but I didn't know you existed before now so obviously Iggy said something."

The nickname slipped out before Alfred could stop it and he saw Arthur look to the side, bashfully, and then back at him. Dave, despite the whimpers he let out from the pain in his leg, quickly dashed over to where a rather large object was being stored under a tarp.

"I hardly think now is an appropriate time for stroking your ego," Arthur replied. "We've got bigger problems."

"You two will have plenty of time to stroke things later," Jade hissed and motioned to where Dave now stood next to an old automobile. "Now shut up and get in the car!"

Both Arthur and Alfred gave Jade a shocked look at her language and haphazardly bumped into one another as they both stood up and made their way over to the car. Jade hopped into the passenger seat and Alfred squished in with Arthur in the back, earning a dirty look from the Englishman when he accidentally bumped him into the other side of the car.

"C'mon," Dave cursed under his breath as he tried turning over the engine. "C'mon baby c'mon!"

Just as he finally got it to start, the back door to his house burst open and three rather brutish looking Russian men shouted and pointed at the vehicle. Jade watched Dave's hands shake when he gripped the wheel and there was a slightly panicked look in his eyes, but moments later they moved. She stared at him for a few moments before they sped off onto the back road nearby and then looked back at the rear view window.

The Russian men cursed and threw fists in the air. Jade stuck out her tongue at them, although they couldn't see it.

"You can get us to the airport this way right Dave?" Arthur asked.

Jade looked back at their driver. He was staying within the lines and being careful, but she noticed the look on his face as he drove. As though he were more afraid of what he was currently doing than what was behind them.

"Dave!" Arthur yelled and Dave snapped out of his trance.

"Yes," he replied with a slightly shaky voice. "Yes, I can."

"Can you lose those guys in the process?" Alfred pointed back. There was nobody there yet, but they all knew there would be. It wasn't being said, but Alfred knew, based on the looks on everyone's faces, they were all thinking the same thing.

How could Ivan possibly know where they were?

"Way ahead of you." Dave finally replied, cutting the wheel, and swerving down another small road, hopefully leading the group far away from the enemy.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Alfred's heart drummed against his rib cage the moment they hit the airport parking lot. Dave parked, pocketed his keys, and everyone exited the car. They frantically grabbed what they had managed to gather of their belongings and slammed the doors shut. Dave hesitated a moment as they ran towards the building, turning back to look at the car.

"She'll be fine."

Jade took his arm and he gave her a worried look but nodded, acknowledging she was most likely correct. They followed quickly behind Arthur and Alfred, as the pair entered the airport, and looked around.

There was a swarm of people, moving to and fro, some on cell phones and some conversing with friends, family, and strangers. As Alfred kept watch, Arthur frantically searched for what he needed.

Once Arthur located the red button on the corner of a nearby wall, he ran over and slammed his fist down on it. An alarm, silent to all but those in his private terminal, rang out and he motioned for the others to follow.

Once they reached the area where Arthur's specific terminal was located, they slowed down, and tried to blend in with the crowd. Silently, they grabbed hats, sunglasses, and other things that would hide their most noticeable features and put them on. Arthur would pay for it later.

Jade wrapped a scarf around her hair and tried her best to disguise the bump protruding from her stomach. Dave shadowed her, making sure she was mostly hidden. Alfred kept motioning silent glances to Arthur that communicated more than words ever could. They were to find the entrance to the terminal and from the time they arrived, nobody else would be permitted to enter.

Alfred had definitely undergone the same procedure many a time in his own country.

Their bags were beginning to feel heavy and, though she would never say it, Jade's feet were starting to kill her. Not too long after, Arthur's phone buzzed with discrete code words stating they were ready for takeoff.

"Stoy!" a gruff voice called out from down the way and the group made the mistake of turning their heads to meet the gaze of the same three Russian men from before at the house. They glared at the group and immediately begun to push their way through the heavy crowd.

"Go!" Arthur yelled and pointed in the general direction of the secret terminal. He knew both Alfred and Jade would know what it looked like. Alfred reached it first and punched the code in. The door opened and he ushered everyone through before sliding through himself and slamming another button to close the emergency doors.

The three Russian men slammed into the metal doors and one another, cursing and trying to break it down. Arthur dialed a number on his phone.

"We need to go, now!" he yelled into the receiver.

" _Copy that sir."_ A voice came from the other end and Alfred heard what sounded like a plane engine firing up.

Alfred felt as though his ears were ringing every time, he heard one of the Russian men slam their whole body into the steel doors behind them. It was highly unlikely they were going to get through, but something nagged at him, gnawing at the bottom of his gut.

He knew damn well, this too, would not be the last of it.

He didn't hear much else of what happened. Arthur shouted a few words to the pilot as they ran onto the aircraft and the engines got louder. Jade and Dave slammed themselves down into a seat each and breathed heavily. Alfred's vision blurred ever so slightly from adrenaline. He saw a flash of Dave squeezing Jade's hand, his eyes closed, and his lips moving as though he was praying.

Perhaps he was.

Alfred collapsed into a seat and the door to the plane slammed shut.

_"This is far from over America; I will get what I want. I always do."_

Alfred didn't remember passing out.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"America…"

Alfred groaned, feeling as though his head and ears were filled with cotton. The person speaking to him sounded distorted, as though they were trying to talk underwater. The air around him felt cool. He reached his fingers outward from his lap, feeling the fabric of the seat beneath him. It wasn't the same as before.

"America!"

Alfred shot up immediately, reflexively throwing a punch. He felt something wrap around his wrist and hold it tight. When Alfred came to, he recognized the sounds and sights of the DC freeway. He was home.

"Good lord man," Dave muttered as he lowered both of their arms. "Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack?"

Alfred registered the back of the driver's head.

"Tess…" he muttered.

"Glad you're back to the land of the living, dad," Tess remarked and merged towards the exit Alfred had taken a thousand times before to get home. "I guess you know that shit has been crazy around here lately ever since your…unexpected departure."

"You're telling me," Alfred blew air out of his cheeks. "Has anything happened here yet?"

"Not yet," Tess shook her head. "But most of the states have declared silent states of emergency just in case. Florida is at the house. He arrived this morning on a red eye."

"Safely, I hope?" Alfred asked, swallowing a lump forming in his throat.

"You'll see for yourself…" Tess sighed, clearly worried. She kept driving though and Alfred tried to keep his eyes following the same road, but they lingered on Arthur in the front seat, who looked as though at any moment he was going to burst into tears.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Alfred unlocked his door with a nimble hand. All of the lights were off. Tess didn't move to turn any on either. Alfred sighed. It had been like this every time something bad happened. Lights off, minimal noise, no music. No signs of life were to be seen from the house.

The last time this had happened he'd silently held his children still living with him and cried from searing pain, grabbing at his chest, and clenching his teeth and eyes shut the moment he'd felt each plane hit the towers and the Pentagon.

There were no planes this time, but it hurt just the same.

Rally sat at the bar in the kitchen, drinking a glass of orange juice. He jumped up the moment he saw the others. Jade felt tears falling down her cheeks as she ran over to Rally and engulfed him in a hug. He chuckled tiredly and ran his fingers through her hair in a brotherly embrace. Tess smiled at the two of them and immediately begun to ask what Jade needed and the others as well.

Jade pulled Dave closer to her side and allowed him to shake hands with Rally, who seemed to pull together just enough enthusiastic energy to greet their new housemate. Tess placed a hand on Dave's shoulder, and he smiled at the words she said.

Alfred couldn't hear any of it, but he watched just the same until he jumped when Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder and moved past him towards the back bathroom to shower. The states sat down at the bar and begun to talk as though nothing was happening, no time had passed since Jade had been in the same room as any of them. It was a nice sight to see, Alfred determined.

Moments passed and Alfred still felt Arthur's touch long after he had left the room.

And he felt a new rising anger too, at everything that had just happened and everything he knew was still yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A bit of a shorter chapter this time, but that's okay. I still have plans to continue this fic. I've been writing a lot today though and need a bit of a break. My fingers hurt lol. I do hope everyone enjoyed this short, but heartfelt chapter, and is looking forward to more to come. I know I am.
> 
> See you next chapter!
> 
> Translation for Stoy: Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review!
> 
> A/N: Wow you guys, so I originally never thought I'd venture back into fanfiction with more than oneshots, but this story has been bouncing around in my brain for a long while now. Years, in fact. It was originally published a while back, but it was very rudimentary and converted from a roleplay I did with a friend I no longer have in my life unfortunately. We always wanted me to turn it into a story though. So, now I'm going to try to, with a little help from my memory of the characters, and new ideas of where I want to take the story.
> 
> I hope to maintain some of the usual humor of Hetalia while I do this, but I will forewarn y'all this is going to be a bit of a darker fic. Our RP got quite dark at times that I can remember, and I want to do it as much justice as I can recall.
> 
> Oh, and if for some reason (I doubt it, but you never know) you're reading this Alaska McCoy aka Jade, welcome to round two! Second times a charm, right?
> 
> More to come hopefully soon!


End file.
